


Спасение Цокотука

by Svengaly



Category: Korney Chukovsky, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солнце по небу гуляло<br/>И за тучу забежало.<br/>Глянул заинька в окно,<br/>Стало заиньке темно.<br/>К.Чуковский</p><p>Фик написан до выхода третьего сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасение Цокотука

Стояла морозная декабрьская ночь, по улицам Лондона гулял зимний ветер. Под его завывания ещё приятнее было сидеть в теплой гостиной, в компании ноутбука и чашки горячего чая. Даже преступники попрятались от ненастья, и всё располагало к тому, чтобы описывать преступления прошлого. 

Всё, кроме беспокойного соседа по квартире. 

— Джон, — выпалил Шерлок, врываясь в гостиную. — Пора нам поговорить без обиняков. Так не пойдёт! Всю работу делаю я, а вся слава достаётся тебе.

— Не понял? — Джон оторвался от ноутбука и поглядел на Шерлока. 

— Если не понял, перечитай комментарии. «Какие у вас увлекательные истории, Джон!» «Как ты здорово пишешь, Джон!» «Джон, а когда продолжение?» «Джон, давай встретимся, я буду в розовых тонах!» — пропищал Шерлок кукольным голосом. — «Шерлок, а ты действительно не знал, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца?» 

Джон пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, что с этим можно сделать. Я не могу писать о тебе больше, потому что и так пишу только о тебе. 

— Я знаю. Я начну писать сам. 

— Оу. — Джон поглядел на открытый файл. — Так мне не дописывать?

— Ты можешь продолжать работать над отчётами о раскрытых мной делах, — разрешил Шерлок великодушно, — а я напишу роман. Буду работать в жанре постмодернизма.

— Это как?

— Возьму какое-нибудь известное произведение и переделаю его на современный лад. — Шерлок неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе. — Вообще-то я уже набросал рассказик на пробу. 

— И собираешься мне его прочитать. 

— Как ты догадался? 

— Когда автор заговаривает о своём тексте, завершение разговора предсказуемо. Ну, давай. 

Джон подпёр подбородок кулаком и приготовился слушать.

Шерлок откашлялся.

— Рассказ называется: «Шерлок Холмс спасает Джона Уотсона от взрыва, подстроенного Мориарти». 

— Ёмко, — одобрил Джон. 

Шерлок бросил на него горделивый взгляд и продолжил:

— «Однажды Джон Уотсон шёл по Бейкер-стрит и нашёл тысячу фунтов».

— Отличное начало. 

— Не перебивай. «Он пошёл в ресторан и заказал банкет для своих знакомых».

— Но я не хочу заказывать банкет! — запротестовал Джон. — Если бы я нашёл тысячу фунтов, то для начала заплатил бы за квартиру, затем…

— Это мой рассказ, Джон, мне и решать, как ты потратишь тысячу фунтов. Молчи, а не то я заставлю тебя потратить сто тысяч! «Он пригласил на ужин Майкрофта Холмса, инспектора Лестрейда, Молли Хупер, сержанта Донован и эксперта Андерсена». 

— Шерлок, если бы я нашёл тысячу фунтов, спятил от радости и решил потратить их в ресторане, я бы пригласил своих друзей. Девушек каких-нибудь красивых, в конце концов. Молли — ладно. Но Донован с Андерсеном? Твоего брата?!

— Они мне нужны для сюжета, — хладнокровно ответил Шерлок. — «Когда гости напились, Джон ушёл в туалет».

— Эти подробности обязательны?

— Да! «Когда Джон вышел из туалета, на нём был жилет, начинённый взрывчаткой. Следом шёл Джим Мориарти с пультом дистанционного управления в руке. “Сейчас я взорву Джона Уотсона, и вы все погибнете вместе с ним!” — сказал он и залился демоническим хохотом». Джон, ты не мог бы убрать руку от лица? Мне нужна твоя реакция. 

— У меня глаза болят, — промычал Джон. — Слишком долго сидел за компьютером. Продолжай, пожалуйста. 

— Ты хочешь услышать, что было дальше?

— Жду-не дождусь финала. 

— Я знал, что тебе понравится. «”Помогите! — закричал Джон. — Я сейчас умру! Спасите меня!”»

— Шерлок, Шерлок! Однажды Мориарти надевал на меня жилет с взрывчаткой, помнишь? Я умолял, чтобы меня спасли?

— Ничего не могу поделать, так в каноне. «Но гости очень испугались и не стали его спасать. Молли залезла под диван, Майкрофт с Лестрейдом — под лавочку…»

— Грегори так бы не сделал. 

— Так нужно, Джон. 

— И под какую лавочку? Мы же вроде сидели в ресторане!

— У нас самый напряжённый момент, ты вот-вот погибнешь. Какая тебе разница, откуда там лавочка? Почему ты меня всё время критикуешь?!

— Привыкай, Шерлок. Такова участь автора. Пращи и стрелы яростных читателей — вот наш удел. По крайней мере, я не стёр твой файл с готовым рассказом, вопя, что об этой истории ещё нельзя поведать миру, брат заругает. Хорошо, стало быть, Лестрейд — под лавочку. Давай дальше. 

— «… А Донован с Андерсеном спрятались под стол.  
Погибай, пропадай, Джон Уотсон!»  
Джон, почему ты смеёшься?

— Ничего, Шерлок, это нервное. 

Шерлок наморщил лоб. 

— Что?

— Неважно. Дальше что было?

— «В потолке открылся люк».

— В ресторане?

— Джон!

— Ладно. В потолке открылся люк… рифму придумайте сами. 

— Я пишу прозу, в ней не должно быть рифмы. «По канату спустился Шерлок Холмс. Он бросил кинжал и пронзил им Мориарти насквозь».

— Тот упал и умер.

— Да, — удивился Шерлок. — Как ты догадался?

— Законы жанра. 

— «Шерлок подошёл к Джону, взял его за руку и подвёл к окну. “Я тебя спас, — сказал он. — Давай поженимся”».

— Чего-о?!

— Так в каноне!

— Не припомню, чтобы я когда-нибудь читал что-то подобное, — сказал Джон. — Дай-ка мне взглянуть на этот твой канон.

— Пожалуйста. — Шерлок ненадолго вышел, вернулся со стопкой ярких тоненьких книжек и бросил их на колени Джона. 

На обложке верхней книжки были изображены два мутанта: муха в нарядном платье и комар в гусарском мундире с аксельбантом. 

— Мама думала, что я стану шпионом, — объяснил Шерлок, — поэтому в детстве я читал русские сказки с подстрочным переводом. 

Джон взял следующую книжку. 

Старинный умывальник с намалёванной на нём зверской физиономией гнался за маленьким перепуганным мальчуганом.

— Говорят, психические основы личности закладываются до шести лет, — сказал Джон. — Теперь я многое понял — и о русских, и о тебе. 

Он пролистал книжку до конца. 

— Стало быть, Цокотука — это я? Очень мило. Послушай, Шерлок, постмодернизм — это замечательно, но у сказки свои законы, а у боевика — свои. В сказке всё просто и понятно: Паук хочет съесть Муху, потому что он — Паук, она — Муха, а пауки едят мух. Но почему Джим Мориарти решил меня убить?

— Чтобы привлечь моё внимание, — ответил Шерлок раздражённо. — И потому что он Мориарти, а мориарти убивают людей. 

— Так напиши об этом. Читатели имеют право знать. Расскажи им о дьявольских планах Мориарти, гения преступного мира, который оплёл своей паутиной весь Лондон. Касательно женитьбы: в сказке герой спасает героиню и женится на ней, другого от них не ждут. В сущности, всем безразлично, чего они хотят. Может быть, у этой мухи был самец, который улетел в командировку на каких-нибудь три года в Тибет, вернулся — а его муха уже замужем за другим… Но в боевике так не делается, тем более, у тебя оба героя одного пола. 

— Ну и что? — Шерлок выпятил губу.

— А то: чтобы дело дошло до свадьбы, нужно, чтобы у них и раньше были какие-то отношения. Сделай два-три флэшбека, можно эротических. И обязательно измени имена!

— Почему? Тебе разве не хочется быть героем романа?

— Не твоего, — пробормотал Джон. 

— Что?

— Не каждого, Шерлок, не каждого. И я такой не один. Я-то стерплю, я многое могу стерпеть. А вот Донован с Андерсеном не стерпят. Ты только представь: долгие судебные разбирательства, адвокаты, издержки…

— А если я изменю имена, такого не будет? Ты уверен?

— Видишь ли, нужно обладать определённым складом характера, чтобы пойти в суд и сказать: «Вы читали роман «Муть» и, конечно, помните тупого истеричного эксперта-криминалиста, который до того отравил жизнь положительному главному герою, что тот пошёл и скинулся с крыши? Так знайте — автор имел в виду меня! Я себя узнал и требую сатисфакции!» Бывают, конечно, такие люди, но их немного. И, между нами, Андерсен всё-таки не такой придурок, каким ты его считаешь, потому что таких придурков, какими ты считаешь девяносто процентов окружающих тебя людей, просто не бывает. 

Шерлок пристально поглядел на Джона и сделал несколько пометок на полях рукописи.

— Девяносто восемь процентов с половиной, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Имена я изменю. Доктор Цокотук и детектив Комарик — так нормально? 

— Звучит странновато.

— Они эмигранты. 

— Вот видишь! — обрадовался Джон. — У них появляется биография, это очень хорошо! У героев должна быть история. Название тоже нужно изменить, — продолжал он, входя в просветительский раж. — Это в восемнадцатом веке автор мог дать роману название длиною в абзац. Тогда были другие читатели. Они могли осилить описание старого дуба на трёх страницах и остаться довольны. Нынче читатель нетерпелив. Сделай ему инъекцию адреналина в мозг, и он твой. 

— «Спасение Цокотука», — предложил Шерлок.

— Блестяще!

— Ещё бы, — согласился Шерлок. Его гениальный ум стремительно осваивал концепцию коммерчески успешного романа. — Дай мне свой ноутбук. 

— Лучше пиши вручную, — поспешно сказал Джон. — Настоящие писатели поступают именно так. 

— А ты?

— Я не писатель. Я биограф. 

В другое время Шерлок определил бы интенсивность лживости в голосе компаньона с точностью до децибела, но муза, трещавшая крыльями над его головой, создавала серьёзные звуковые помехи. 

— Лети, Комарик! — напутствовал его Джон, впадая в некоторую сентиментальность. — Помню, когда я работал над своим первым рассказом… а, неважно. Так, на чём я остановился? «Рана нанесена тяжёлым и острым инструментом». 

— Джон! 

Джон откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок. 

— Да, Шерлок?

— Ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом в туалете? 

— Ты с какой целью интересуешься? 

— Я подумал: как так вышло, что Паук без труда надел на тебя… то есть, на Цокотука жилет с взрывчаткой? Элементарно: они занимались сексом в туалете, Цокотук расслабился, а Паук воспользовался ситуацией! 

— Меня Мориарти вырубил ударом по голове, — сказал Джон холодно, — с Цокотуком делай, что хочешь, а секс в туалете описывай, исходя из собственного опыта.

— Я пытался, но выходит как-то механистично, — пожаловался Шерлок. 

— А ты думал! Эротические сцены чертовски трудно писать, уж ты мне поверь.

— Верю. Поэтому сравним твой опыт с моим и выведем среднее арифметическое.

— Зайди на любой порносайт в сети, — посоветовал Джон, — там исходных данных больше. Хватит на достоверное статистическое исследование. 

Шерлок сделал разочарованную гримасу.

— Скучно! — пожаловался он. — Достоверное статистическое исследование!

— Ты же любишь факты. Ступай и насладись ими. На это раз у тебя есть все шансы. 

Некоторое время Джон смотрел в пространство, потом вернулся к рассказу. 

— «Плоскость рабочего поршня, который с силой опускается… опускается…». Нет, в этом я ему не помощник.

— Джон, Джон! Какого чёрта ты не откликаешься? 

— Я работаю, Шерлок. 

— Мне пришла в голову отличная мысль! 

Джон кивнул, показывая, что готов слушать, но в душе встревожился. Сама по себе литературная деятельность — это не страшно. Страшно другое: писанину, которую другие читатели могут отвергнуть с лёгкостью, ему придётся осваивать в принудительном порядке. 

— Пока Майкрофт и Лестрейд прятались под лавочкой, между ними возникло взаимное притяжение. 

— Это очень плохая идея, — сказал Джон. — То есть, сама по себе идея хорошая, но что будет, когда они об этом прочитают? Майкрофт достаточно любопытен, чтобы прочесть всё, что ты напишешь, и достаточно умён, чтобы узнать себя даже под чужим именем. 

— Ты же сказал, что если я изменю имена, они не смогут подать на меня в суд! 

— Шерлок, да они и не станут. Они просто убьют тебя и спрячут труп. Может быть, под лавочкой. 

— Что делать? — Шерлок запустил руку в кудри. — Я не могу расстаться с этим сюжетным поворотом. Я его придумал сам! Он мне дорог. 

— А я не могу расстаться с тобой, — сказал Джон. — Ты мне тоже… м-м-м… небезразличен. 

Они уставились друг на друга в раздумье.

— О! — осенило Джона. — Перенеси действие в Россию. Нет, лучше в Чехию. Во-первых, в этом случае имена героев перестанут казаться странными, во-вторых, добавишь этнического колорита — читатели это любят, в-третьих, Майкрофт, может быть, откажется себя узнавать. И пусть себе инспектор Козявочка и пан Таракан милуются под лавкой. У тебя всё? Тогда, с твоего позволения… «Ну что ж, — прошипел он, — сейчас вы узнаете все подробности». Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — осведомился он, сохраняя текст и локтем отпихивая Шерлока, пытающегося опрокинуть его на диван. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг на спину и раздвинул ноги.

— Как мило. А мне нужно, чтобы ты не мешал мне работать. У меня инженера вот-вот раздавит гидравлическим прессом, ты со своим сексом сейчас неуместен. 

— Причём здесь секс? Я говорю о научном эксперименте. Порноролики, конечно, полезны, но когда я берусь за непосредственное описание, откуда-то постоянно появляется третья рука. 

— Это рука режиссёра, — сказал опытный Джон. — Лучше начерти схему. 

— Предпочитаю ставить опыты.

— Слава богу, что тебе не надо убить кого-нибудь гарпуном. 

— Хорошая мысль! Кинжал — тьфу, они давно вышли из моды. Гарпун! Есть в нём что-то первобытное, какая-то сермяжная правда… Так, это моя нога. Это — твоя нога. 

— А вот вторая, — подтвердил Джон. — Не увлекайся, Шерлок. Мне начинает казаться, что третья рука здесь тоже присутствует.

— Я же говорил! — Шерлок сел на пятки. 

— Оставь пока эти сцены и займись сюжетом, — посоветовал Джон, подтягивая джинсы. — Развей его вширь и вглубь. И добавь ты, ради бога, хоть немного прилагательных, а то твой рассказ напоминает инструкцию к стиральной машине. 

— В моём лексиконе только нужные слова и выражения, — сказал Шерлок с достоинством. 

— Тогда позаимствуй что-нибудь красочное из своих книжек. Вот, скажем, из этой. — Джон полистал страницы. — «Волки от испуга скушали друг друга». Эээ… 

— Каннибализм! — Шерлок вскочил с дивана, щёлкнул пальцами и убежал в соседнюю комнату.

— Не хочу этого знать! Слышишь, Шерлок? Не вздумай читать мне этот отрывок! — крикнул Джон вслед и хотел уже было вернуться к своему инженеру, но передумал. 

— Я тоже писатель, — пробормотал он. — Я тоже имею право на постмодернизм. Отчёты? Факты? Скучно! Хороший, забористый ужастик, вот что мне сейчас нужно. Вот что меня утешит. 

Он открыл новый файл, призадумался, полистал книжки и напечатал: «Похищение Солнца». 

«Мистер Хэар выглянул в окно. Сгустились тучи, солнце исчезло. Тьма, пришедшая с Английского канала, накрыла ненавидимый мистером Хэаром город…» 

~ fin ~


End file.
